


Order Up

by parallelanprincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Minami/Seung-gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Yuuri's favorite coffee place is Zurich Coffee House and it's all because of a certain barista.





	Order Up

**Author's Note:**

> when the squad doin voltron bingo and you wanna participate too so ya make ya own damn bingo card
> 
> this is a universe in which viktor doesnt exist because i do what i want. and im tired of people asking where he is like bruh, bruh i know what im about. please dont put viktuuri in my chrisyuu when its not tagged ;w;

There were many days when Yuuri Katsuki regretted majoring in accounting. One of the main reasons was he decided to go all the way to America when he could have stayed in Japan and learned to count all on his own. A full ride scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in the world wasn't something he could turn down. Attending Harvard Business School was not for the faint of heart, Yuuri was certain he wouldn't last past his first semester. Yet here he was three months into his junior year getting preparing for his finals. Phichit swore that it was far too early to be worried about the end of the semester when they had just survived midterms. Yuuri didn't tell him that his performance in midterms left a lot to be desired. Yuuri needed to avoid being placed on academic probation at all costs, his scholarship depended on it. His future depended on it.

His dream was to elevate his family's struggling inn into one of the greatest resort chains in Asia. To do that he was going to need a lot of skill, determination, and sheer dumb luck. Not to mention caffeine. Most nights Yuuri found himself stopping into Zurich Coffee House, a quaint little cafe a few miles from campus. While his peers flocked to Starbucks and Dunkin Donuts, Yuuri preferred the peace and quiet of ZCH. The prices were lower than the big chains, the WiFi signal was stronger, and the nice barista was always giving him free pastries. Chris was the barista who worked the late night shift, he fully understood Yuuri's position as a broke, starving college student. Chris always gave Yuuri whatever leftover baked goods they had at the end of the night since the store policy was to throw them away. Yuuri had become used to always having a fridge stocked with cookies, danishes, and muffins. Yuuri might have been putting on a few extra pounds. It wasn't readily noticeable but soon he would have to go shopping for new clothes. The last time he bought new clothes was during his first few weeks in the states, a new wardrobe could be a good thing.

At around 9 P.M. Yuuri walked into ZCH to get ready for a long night of studying, getting distracted by Facebook, and watching Twitch streams as he tried to convince himself he wasn't an utter failure. As usual Seung-gil from his Family Enterprise course was there sitting with his boyfriend Kenjirou by the fireplace. Kenjirou excitedly waved at Yuuri while Seung-gil gave a curt nod before turning back to his work. Kenjirou looked like he wanted to go over to Yuuri, Seung-gil quickly turned his attention back to the stack of books in front of them. Those two were proof that opposites attract. While Kenjirou was high energy with no concept of personal space, Seung-gil was stoic and reserved. At times, Yuuri felt jealous at how happy they seem together.

“If it isn't my favorite customer, Cutie Katsuki. How are you tonight, beautiful?” Chris asked as Yuuri approached the counter. Chris looked happy to see Yuuri. The barista's face lit up whenever they spoke. With other customers Chris was focused on getting them in and out as quickly as possible. He had a way of speaking to people that made it clear he would rather be anywhere else. When it came to Yuuri, Chris was willing to listen to him rant for hours about his professors, coursework, and how Phichit took all the hot water in their apartment. Yuuri wanted to think that made them friends or at lease close acquaintances. He knew that it was mainly because he gave Chris good tips.

“I'm not exactly beautiful,” Yuuri mumbled. He was wearing his Overwatch hoodie, sweatpants, and socks with sandals. He looked like a tired, overweight grad student. Meanwhile Chris had his bright blue polo shirt and black dress slacks underneath his spotless apron. The barista could make anything look good.

“I beg to differ, my darling. You look comfortable and relaxed. You'd look even better with some caffeine in you. What will it be today, Yuuri. Latte, cappuccino, or a nice macchiato?”

In truth, Yuuri didn't know anything about coffee. He knew that he drank it and it made him more alert. He wasn't sure about all the intricate details in the different types and taste. In a perfect world he could carry around a thermos full of Folger's dark roast at all times. Fearful that Chris might be offended at his ignorance Yuuri usually picked something at random. When Chris made his drinks they always tasted good. He even drew cute pictures in the foam. Sometimes there were flowers, paw prints, or smiley faces. Usually there were hearts. Yuuri told himself not to read too much into that.

“I'll have whatever you think is good,” Yuuri said.

“An excellent choice in itself. Caffè crema it is. We also have some new apple scones I'm sure you'll love. Take a seat and I'll bring it out to you.”

Yuuri came so often that he more or less had an assigned seat by the window. He found it odd that no one else ever set there as it was the most well lit table, had the strongest WiFi signal, and next to one of the few electrical outlets in the building. Chris once joked that the table was reserved for Yuuri at all times and he constantly chased others away from it. Yuuri had already sat down before he realized Chris forgot to charge him again. Hopefully the barista remembered to bring him the receipt this time. Yuuri took out his laptop from his book bag and settled in for a long night of staring at Excel spreadsheets. When Chris brought out his tray it was a with that blinding smile Yuuri had come to expect.

“Drink it while it's hot, sweetness. I made it extra special for you this time,” Chris said with a wink. Yuuri smiled back. There was no way that Chris was flirting with him. A man that handsome probably had a boyfriend and a few guys on the side. Yuuri was nowhere near confident or bold enough to make a pass at someone he saw practically everyday at his favorite place. No, it was likely Chris had no interest in him.

Yuuri stared at his coffee to see what cute picture Chris created for him. The image in the foam looked remarkably like a certain part of the male anatomy. Obviously Yuuri needed to get his mind out of the gutter. It was probably a piece of corn or a cactus or something. He lifted the cup to sip away his shame. He noticed that there seemed to be written on his saucer. Was that chocolate sauce? It looked like a series of numbers. Yuuri put his cup down to stare at the message Chris left.

_Call me, Cutie Katsuki_

Yuuri looked up to see Chris staring at him intently from the counter. Well, this was an unexpected development. Yuuri gathered up his courage and got up to walk to Chris.

“Chris, can I ask you a question?” Yuuri asked struggling to keep his voice even.

“Go ahead, Yuuri.”

“What time do you get off tonight?”

“Thirty minutes after midnight. Hopefully, you can get me off a bit after that.”

Yuuri was never going back to Starbucks again.


End file.
